


捡到猫（完）

by poyunzi1029



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyunzi1029/pseuds/poyunzi1029
Summary: ※半架空，年龄操作，乔25樱17
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 5





	捡到猫（完）

今夜的暴雨来势汹汹，雨水敲击着窗户，发出让人不安的声音。餐厅里已经一个多小时没有客人了，南城叹了口气，今天就早点歇业吧。

一打开门，雨比预计的更大，南城本想回收小黑板，却看到墙边坐着一个人影，浑身湿漉漉的，粉色的头埋在膝盖里，不知道是否还是活着的状态。

「喂！没事吧？」

顾不上那么多，南城冲击了雨里，摇晃着这个突然出现在在家店门口的人。

可能是南城的坚持，这人终于抬头了，粉色的头发大半都因为雨水沾在脸上，虽然看不清面容但总归还是活着的样子。

南城松了一口气，去拉这个人的手发现冰凉凉的，这到底是在雨里坐了多久？

「先进来坐会儿，这么大的雨，这样下去年会死的！」

这人没有说话，又把头埋了回去。

虽然他不算是什么好人，但总不能看着人死在自己店门口，乔皱了皱眉，把人横抱起来，倒是没有挣扎，就是感觉特别轻，一定是平时也没好好吃饭吧。

雨实在是太大了，仅仅是这一小会，乔南城觉得自己身上已经湿透了，抱着人走进店里，地板上流下了一摊摊的水渍。

「你先坐一会儿不要动，我给你去拿毛巾。」

南城急急忙忙地去拿东西，上楼的时候回头看了一眼那人没动，才放心的上楼了。回来的时候看到那人把自己的满是链子的外套脱了，粉色的长发撸到了脑后，盯着从楼梯上下来的乔。

「先擦干吧。」

刚刚太着急没发现，原来自己是捡了一个不良少年。本来秀气的脸上打了唇钉耳钉显得有些狂野，手臂有些擦伤，不知道是不是打架留下的。

「先喝点热水，马上去洗个澡。」

「…谢谢。」对方接过杯子，还是很有礼貌的道了谢。

应该本质不坏，接下来只能先走一步看一步了。

南城洗好澡出来的时候，看到不良少年刚吹好头，扎成了一个马尾。自己的衬衫套在他身上实在是有点大了，几乎成了裙子，裤子估计是不合码被放在了一旁，两条腿光溜溜的在凳子上晃。南城不自觉的咽了口口水，他见过的女人里面，也没有腿这么好看的。两人对视了一会儿，还是南城先回过神开了口。

「我叫南城虎次郎，是这家餐厅的店长。这么大雨，你之前怎么不敲门进来？」

少年扁了扁嘴，「虎次郎，我饿了。」

「诶？！」南城以为他要说什么独色帮发言，结果还是个孩子，但是怎么能直呼他名字呢！「要叫哥哥！」

「不要。」

居然一秒就被拒绝了…好吧，退一步，「你叫什么？」

「薰。」

好女生的名字，但是看他的表情如果说出口觉得会被揍的吧？不过都不说姓氏是还不信任他吗？

「那…薰，我这里只有西餐，有什么忌口没有？」

「不吃葱，多放点辣椒。」

「你要求还真多啊…」

「虎次郎，饿了！」

「知道了…马上弄！」

南城觉得自己怕不是捡了个什么祖宗回来，以后怎么办呢？

大概是吃饱了，小猫逐渐放下了警惕心，承认离家出走，还在外面跟想调戏自己的小混混打了一架。附近的店因为下雨都关门了，只有这一家还亮着灯。

「那怎么不进来？」

「肌肉大猩猩不要问这么多。」

什么？才聊天一会儿自己已经连绰号都被起好了吗！明明刚刚吃的可欢了，还对他笑了一下，不得不说薰笑起来挺好看的，有点像小狐狸，也不是，晃着两条大白腿的时候，更像是够勾人的狸猫。

「那我看你吃饱喝足了，准备什么时候回家？」

「不要。」

已经看上去挺大了，怎么脾气还像是中二的小朋友，离家出走的游戏玩不厌的吗？不过南城自己也是经历过叛逆期的人，知道下去催他回家也没用，想想还是循序渐进算了。

「那今天跟我一起睡地铺吧，还好还有一床备用的被子。平时店里就我一个人住着，总算是派上用处了。」

「你一个人住？」

「这店刚开没几个月，平时就住店里了，所以这边生活设施都还挺全的。怎么了？」

「没什么，我想睡觉了。」

「是不早了，早点睡。」

薰大概是累了，一沾枕头没多久就睡着了。南城打开手机，思考到底要不要报警，想了一会儿，还是关掉了。薰也不是那么不讲理的，等他想通了，自然会回去的。

————

薰不肯回家，正好店里有时候忙不过来，就留下来打工抵点伙食费。虽然薰表情有时候凶凶的不太情愿，实际上做事相当迅速，也很少有错误，头脑明晰，帮南城省了不少事。

「薰今天也不想回去？」

翻了最近的报纸也没人贴什么寻人启事，南城觉得难道薰家里可能不是那么想找他？

「干嘛每天都要问？」

「也就问了…我想想，七天。」

「已经一周了吗？」

「原来小狸猫你不看日历的吗！」

「手机掉了。」

「……你不要看我，看了我也不会给你买手机的。」

「啧，不买就不买，工资结一下。」

「我还没问你要这几天的饭钱呢！你个抠门暴走族。」

不过薰也只是嘴上说说，完全没有离开这家店的意思。

「喂，薰。你多大了？」

「17。怎么了？」

「没有，刚刚我跟那个客人打赌你只有15，我输了诶怎么办！」

「笨蛋。」

「我笨你就很聪明？」

「我考试成绩都是A。」

这是一个不良说出来的话吗？！竟然是个隐藏学霸太惊人了！比今早看见薰没穿上衣就刷牙的时候还震惊。

「学校里那些笨老头讲得都太无聊了，出来什么都没带有点失策。」

「回去拿一趟不就行了。」

本来以为薰肯定会反驳自己的话，过了会发现居然有认真在考虑！

「麻吉？你不是在离家出走吗？」

「回去再出走不就行了？」

南城觉得自己是彻底败给他了…

没想到晚上薰还真的回去了一次，再来店里的时候，身上多了两个包，一个放了电脑平板手机之类的电子产品和衣服，还有个包里装的竟然是滑板。

「好怀念！我之前在意大利的时候跟朋友也经常一起玩。」

「你以前去过意大利？」

「不然你以为我这一手厨艺是怎么来的？」

「之前没有听你提起过。」

「你也没有问过啊！」

于是两人晚上的项目除了看电视以外多了一个滑板。薰的技术还有些稚嫩，可能也没有好的老师带，基本上是靠自己摸索出来的。南城也算在意大利玩了好多年的街头滑板了，这些一眼就看出来了。

「虎次郎，教我刚刚那个动作。」

「那个太难了，你先学点简单的。」

「学什么？」

「先从豚跳开始吧……你看我示范一下。」

「…看上去不难。」

「但是真的要学会可是不容易的，腾空之后一定要马上擦板头，不然肯定要摔。」

「知道了，啰嗦的长臂猿。」

「我这是教你，你这个好心当成驴肝肺的黑心狸猫！」

当然还是摔了，就算薰再聪明，不摔几次也很难学得会，哪怕只是练一个动作，时间也很快就过去了。

晚上回去的时候，南城让薰坐好别动，乖乖给他上药。

「这么点伤，又不要紧。」

「以后留下疤了怎么办。」

看他摔跤的时候，总有点心疼，而且这腿这么好看，怎么能有疤呢！

「要你管！」

「我不管谁管！」

说出来南城自己都愣住了，他有什么资格管这个从天而降的不良少年？

「喂，大猩猩，还上不上药了？」薰用脚踢了踢愣住的人。

「哦，好。」

「嘶！好痛！」

「你打那么多钉子的时候怎么不嫌痛啊。」

「这能一样吗！」

「这怎么不一样了！你不是也有纹身吗！」

「怎么，羡慕啊？」南城比了比自己的六块腹肌和肱二头肌上的纹身。

薰伸手摸了一下，又缩了回来，小声道，「肌肉笨蛋。」

「你说什么？」

「快点上药。」

「知道了，忍住啊。」

「痛！虎次郎你个大笨蛋！」

————

距捡到薰差不多有三个多月了，从初夏的暴雨到现在仲秋的微微凉风；从看着他有些幼稚的滑板，到现在两人已经能开始一较高下；从每天早上发现旁边的地铺上多了一个人不是很习惯，到现在已经能不自觉的做出两份早饭，生活悄悄地发生了些许变化。

奇怪的是都过了这么久，薰的家人也丝毫没有找上门来的样子，薰竟然还会写好材料定期去学校交作业，餐馆里人不多的时候，也总是在电脑上写也密密麻麻他看不懂的东西。明明是朝夕相处的人，南城对他的喜好了如指掌又对他本身一无所知。

最近南城总觉得好像有人在看他，但是一回头还是餐馆里热闹的样子，或是只有薰一个人低头在玩电脑，该不是沾上什么不好的妖怪了？但愿是自己想多了，南城看着自己刚做好的新菜，拿起筷子尝了一口。

“好像有点甜了。”

“做好了？”薰从吧台探出个脑袋。

“我还以为你去楼上了，走路发点声音出来，你是鬼吗？！”有次晚上起来上厕所看到厕所里半边脸都被头发挡住的薰真的很吓人好不好！

“明明是你这个笨蛋太专注了没听见。”

“那是我在思考！”

“虎次郎在思考什么？”薰趴在吧台上，挑着眉看着只吃了一口的新菜。

“当然是女人了，自从你小子来了之后，我都没有跟漂亮妹妹出去玩过了！”而且好多女顾客都还很喜欢这个看上去就是不良的服务生。

“啧，人渣。”

“你给我尊重一下长辈啊坏心狸猫！”

薰扯了一下左边带唇环的嘴角，做了个挑衅的动作。要不是中间隔了吧台，南城发誓一定要暴打这只小坏猫一顿。

结果就是新菜试验又不了了之，最后进了某只坏猫的肚子，南城觉得再这样下去可不行，店门一关，溜达去酒吧了，走之前还叮嘱狸猫在家里好好看家。

狸猫会看家？想也知道不可能。

南城好几个月没来，酒保都换了个人。不过没关系，点了瓶酒，很自然的跟隔壁的美女们搭讪了起来，再听听台上乐队的演奏，人也放松了很多。

酒过三巡，其中一个美女开始暗示南城今晚有没有别的安排，南城想了想家里的狸猫，还是决定早点回去。很有绅士风度的道了别，起身时感觉有些腿软，心里暗道不好，态度略微强硬的再次拒绝了女士的挽留，强行起身离开了酒店，没想到一出门酒看到薰蹲在酒吧外面，嘴里还叼着跟烟，十足的小混混模样。

“发请大猩猩居然是一个人出来的真的是…”薰看着南城的脸色有些奇怪，到嘴边的话没有再讲下去。

“薰，先扶我回去。”常在河边走，竟然今天湿鞋了。

薰扶住走路有些软的南城，觉得他身上有点热，“你喝多了？”

“没有，小孩子不要抽烟。”

“啧…我很久没抽了，等笨蛋很无聊诶，门口这些人又不让我进去。”

“等你成年了再说狸猫幼崽…别松手我站不住了！”

打个车总算是有惊无险的回到了餐馆，两个人瘫在沙发上一动也不动，薰明显是累的，南城就…

“喂…你脸看上去好红真的没问题？”

“帮我倒杯水。”

薰还以为南城是要喝，结果对方一接过去就倒在了自己头上，这个无脑肌肉大猩猩脑子果然是坏掉了吗！不对，仔细回想了一下，薰突然好像明白了什么，可恶，他早该发现这个笨蛋被人下药了。

“等等，薰你在做什么？！”

“不弄出来的话很难受的吧？！”

刚凉快点的南城突然就发现薰像只小疯猫一样的在扒自己裤子，手有些软根本来不及阻止，外裤就已经被扒到地上了，一瞬间内裤也被扒下，自己半硬的性器被修长白皙的手握住，有规律的上下来回撸动着。

南城觉得自己快被分成了两半，一半是被药物引出来的恶魔，叫嚣着好舒服，薰的手好软啊，再快一点；另一半则是谴责自己怎么能不赶快推开自己身上的狸猫，他怎么能……

“虎次郎的表情好色，明明黑的像个猩猩，这里倒是挺粉的。”

“薰……”

真的是，不知道该拿这个张牙舞爪的小猫怎么办好，这数月来的点点滴滴、两人打闹的日常、薰的笑容、那双经常乱晃的大白腿，都像烟花一样在南城脑海里炸开，明明是不该发生这种事情的，他却心跳得这么快。

“好快！没想到肌肉大猩猩居然中看不中用啧…”

南城低头一看，原来已经被撸射了，白白的液体沾满了薰的手和上衣。

“这是药的关系好吗！我平时可持久了！超·级·持·久！！！”

“哦，是吗？”

这个语气分明是根本不相信！

“你个坏心狸猫还想干嘛……！”

“发情期大猩猩不是说很持久吗？只射一次药效排得掉？”

南城看着薰挑了挑眉，低下头含住了他的下半身，微凉的唇环贴在了龟头上，刺激着还被药物支配着的肉物又充血起来。不知道薰哪里学来的技巧，舌头对尿道口反复的舔弄着，还发出了啧啧的水声，两只手连大蛋蛋也不放过，被薰把玩着，这只狸猫简直是在勾引他犯错！

“都是你这只黑心狸猫惹的祸，给我好好承受着！”

忍无可忍的南城起身把反身薰压在沙发上，脱掉了链子响个不停的裤子，抚摸上那条光滑又笔直的腿，带着惩罚味道稍稍用力拍了拍薰的翘臀，“夹紧了，可别松开。”

“你个发情类人猿！……唔！”

南城没有进去，只是借着薰的腿摩擦着自己的肉具，最后一点点理智阻拦着自己千万不能跨过那一条线。摩擦的时候，一大一小肉物贴的很近，南城伸手把两根握住，灼热的有些烫手，是他在燃烧，还是薰在燃烧，还是他们一起摩擦出了火花？

在肉物的快速进出下，薰的双腿内侧已经泛红了。南城心有不舍，放开这个在自己心尖蹦哒的小猫，自己用手快速撸动着，只要看着薰被撞成桃子样粉臀，南城一会儿就再次射了出来，乳白色的液体从粉臀上流下来，划到大腿内侧，和薰身上的汗水融为一体。

最后是南城帮薰口出来结束的，毕竟也是年轻火气旺，一会儿就射在南城嘴里了，两人相对无言的去洗了澡，洗好出来就躺着看着黑漆漆的天花板。

“喂，大猩猩你不会是射了2次脑细胞射没了吧？”

“我这是在忏悔好吗！忏悔！！”

“虎次郎后悔了？”

岂止是后悔啊，肠子都悔青了。“后悔怎么没把你在家里捆起来。”

“那样你早就被不知道什么女人拖走了吧？”

“我还没跟你算在门口抽烟呢！”

“无路赛，下次不抽行了吧…”

接下来的日子，两人好像十分有默契的没有再提起这件事，日子就像前几个月一样过着，只是在外人看来，这家店的店长和不良服务员又亲近了一些。

直到有一天晚上，薰和南城躺在同一个被窝里。薰踢踢南城的脚，说道他要去上大学了，南城才意识到，原来他们已经相处了半年多时间。

“大学准备读哪里？”

“东大。”

“这么有信心？”

“当然是跟你这个只有肌肉的笨蛋不一样了。”

“要是考不上就罚你吃超辣卷饼。”

“切，才不会…”薰抱紧南城的胳膊，微低的体温让南城以为是他有些冷，“还有我跟家里说了我俩的事情。”

“诶诶诶！！什么时候？”震惊他南城100年好吗，之前完全不提家里的事情他都不敢问。

“今天。”

难怪下午的时候感觉薰有点怪怪的。

“我爸说让你把这家店卖了，跟我去东京重新开个……他出资。”

“薰你姓什么？”

“樱屋敷。”

居然是那个十分有名的电器制造商家族吗！他真的是捡了个不得了的猫回来。

“难怪你之前一直不肯告诉我，我知道了肯定先绑架你这只小花猫，先这样在那样…”

“你个笨蛋！！大蠢货！！！”

“开玩笑的啦~卖店的事情，等你考上了再说，而且你怎么这么笃定我跟你去东京？”

“你个蠢猩猩太笨了，我不在生意肯定不好的。”

“你个黑心狸猫说什么呢！”

“&*（……&%（*（*”  
又是在被子里单纯打架的一天，等他成年的时候，送他一个惊喜吧？南城亲了亲小花猫的嘴角，捡到这只猫着实不亏啊。  
END  
————  
感谢阅读！  
我的节操让我还是刹住车了…等樱成年了再doi吧！  
|•ω•`)不良妈妈真的香 不过读了大学应该就是成年樱的样子了 端庄的时候也好棒啊 一个人怎么能身上集合这两种要素呢真的是太犯规了  
难怪爸爸根本把持不住

期待留言！！

破云子  
2021.2.22


End file.
